


Abandon

by Yuri_MoonFire12



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:57:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1187799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuri_MoonFire12/pseuds/Yuri_MoonFire12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanda is saved after a fight with a few wayward Akuma, what he does not expect is for his savior to be none other than the Heir to the 14th, Allen Walker. Seeing his former comrade again brings up feelings from the past that leave Kanda aching on the inside enough to bleed and the feeling can only be soothed by one person...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abandon

**Author's Note:**

> I have seen D.Gray-Man a plenty and I love the series. I suppose I just wanted to explore beyond the anime unfortunately I haven't started the Manga, so forgive me for taking a little liberty. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

 

  
  


“Kanda?”

Yu moaned as he opened his eyes with more effort than he’d ever have to put forth. He’d recently been in a bad fight with a few dozen Akuma. He was badly injured and it was taking a little time to heal due to the cold weather. He could feel the wounds open and gaping against his abdomen. There was one that nearly took off his arm. There were also a few more he couldn’t remember. The wound’s weren’t the issue though. It was snow and most of his coat was gone. He was bare chested, lying in the middle of what he thought was a frozen wasteland. As his eyes focused he took in the sight of Allen Walker. The heir of the 14th tilted his head to the side and before long Kanda felt arms about him as he was lifted off of the ground. He blacked out before he could speak.

When Yu woke he saw a simple ceiling and heard the crackling of a nearby fire. Prematurely, he sat up and flinched as the area around his wounds stretched and ached. Looking down he noticed his contusions were dressed. Someone had covered him with a blanket and a small green pillow that matched a modest black sofa was where his head had been. Quickly he took in his surroundings. From what he could tell he was in a cabin of some sort. The place had maybe one bedroom, a bathroom and the main living area with a small kitchen in the corner. Before he knew it, his hand was groping for Mugen. He never went anywhere without it and the lack of its presence made him uncomfortable. Luckily, just when he was about to panic he spotted his precious sword sitting by the end of the sofa he was lying on. Snatching it up he held it close to his body and he relaxed.

“Good, you're awake.”

Yu’s heart let out a hard thump. Looking up he spotted Allen stamping his boots on the welcome mat. He pushed his hood back and smiled gently. The door slammed shut behind him and he unloaded a few rabbits he was carrying. They were already skinned, their fur in a bag that he now laid in front of the fire.

“What happened?” Kanda suddenly felt very tired. His bones were weak and before long he fell back against the sofa, pulling the blanket around him as he did. His heart continued to do flip flops in his chest.

Allen stood and placed the rabbits on the table for later. Moving across the room he put took his coat off, hung it up and then moved to take a seat on the floor. He warmed his hands for a second before speaking. “You passed out. You had a fever and everything. It’s been about a day and a half.” He smiled again and looked up at his former comrade. “I was wondering when you were going to wake up.”

Yu turned to Allen calmly and studied him. He found himself trying to see that creature living inside him and he couldn’t. When he remembered that face it made him sick. To see such a terrible smile on Allen’s face and him covered in the blood of others. No, it didn’t suit the bean sprout at all. “Why are you here?”

“I kinda live here Kanda.” Allen laughed gently and rubbed the back of his head. “I’m here because there’s a snowstorm outside.”

Groaning as he felt the urge to hit the other coming, Kanda reigned it in and took in a long breath. “You know that’s not what I meant.”

“I couldn’t leave you out there Yu.”

That made Kanda start. Allen had only ever called him by that name once. It was during the final days of Allen’s employment for The Order. He remembered it because that day he felt so relieved by Allen’s presence. He bit back the feelings that stirred within him at the thought of that night. Shaking his head he narrowed his eyes at the back of the couch. “You should have. You are enemy number one. All exorcists have been given official orders to kill you onsight.”

“Well…” He stood and moved to the table where he grabbed a knife. Kanda sat up at the sight of blade, Mugen still clutched in his hand. It didn’t matter what Allen was, if attacked Kanda would defend himself. But Allen took the knife and began slicing at the rabbits he’d skinned. When he looked up at Kanda, the sword held tightly in one hand he smiled sadly. “I’m not afraid of you Kanda. I know you won’t hurt me.” He went back to his prepping.

Feeling just a twinge of guilt Kanda laid the sword down on the floor next to him and collapsed back into the sofa. His hand came to lay over his eyes. “You don’t have to worry. I won’t be here for long.”

“Nonsense.” Allen put the rabbit in a pot and tossed in a few vegetables behind it. “You can stay as long as you want.”  He lit the burner, before long the smell of food lit the air.

Gritting his teeth as more of the feelings he’d been keeping buried welled inside of him like acid, Kanda sat up and growled. “This is not a sleep over! I have a job to do and I’m-...” When had Allen gotten so close? He hadn’t seen the movement, yet here he was, inches away from him and closing the distance.

The press of Allen’s lips were brief and gentle. His hand came to cup Yu’s cheek and then, just as soon as it came it was gone. Kanda opened his eyes to see Allen’s lilted. The look of them turned passionate and fiery in only a second. As Allen spoke, Kanda could smell his breath, it smelled sweet and inviting. Kanda shivered. “Don’t make this awkward Yu. We both know I could never really hurt you.” His hand slipped over the exorcists heart before he was across the room yet again, cooking like nothing had just happened.

Kanda was left trembling. His hand came up to his heart, feeling the escaping warmth of where Allen’s hand had just been. This couldn’t be happening. After all this time he was still in love. Even though there were a million things telling him it was wrong, his mind, body and soul still reacted to Allen like he was a welcome cool breeze on a terribly hot day. His mouth had been hanging open, now he snapped it shut. Then just like that, he rocked back onto the sofa, he was so tired. He was asleep even before his head hit the pillow.  

As he slept, Kanda’s dreams were filled with images of the past, one in particular he wanted to forget…

 

_“Oh gosh, I’m sorry Kanda!”_

_Looking up at that voice, the swordsman felt his anger boil over immediately. Allen was standing in the doorway to his room. He was currently rubbing the back of his neck and backing out. “What!”_

_Shaking his head with that goofy smile on his face, Allen held his hands up in defense of himself. “It’s not like that, I just keep getting lost is all.” Relaxing calmly, Allen let his arms drop. “It’s just I am not used to this HQ yet. Your room is near mine, so I am wandering is all.”_

_“Fine, get out. I don’t-...”_

_“Are you alright Kanda?” Instead of leaving, Allen walked into the room a little more. His hands reaching out._

_Yu smacked the appendages away. He didn’t like having breakdowns in public. Yes he got angry, but he never cried. In fact he often found himself laughing when he faced death or some kind of traumatizing event. This was one of the times when he had nothing to do and so he allowed himself to feel pain for the first time in a long time. He would be leaving with Tiedoll in the morning. At least then he would have a mission to focus on. When he was focused he could relax and allow his mind to stay away from dangerous thoughts. Now he wouldn’t be able to do that. Allen had discovered his secret. Standing to his feet, his hand reached for his newly formed sword. He didn’t unsheath it, instead he held the whole weapon up at Allen. “I said to get out!”_

_“Calm down Kanda.” Allen’s hands closed around the weapon. He pushed it away from his throat, his entire demeanor unpitying. They were simply empathetic._

_Kanda couldn’t stand that look. His hand itched and before he could help it, Mugen was unsheathed. Tears were still making their way down his face. He couldn’t turn them off. His feelings were too far gone, too raw. This was the most out of control he’d been in a long time. “Do you feel like dying Allen Walker?”_

_“You can be such an idiot Yu.”_

_Freezing at that name, Kanda growled before he refocused his grip. “Now that I know your answer, I will be all too happy to send you to an early-...”_

_This is what happened when he was out of control. He missed things, like how fast Allen was. At this very moment, he’d bypassed Mugen’s blade and now had his arms around Kanda, like it was nothing at all to share an embrace. He held his comrade tight, his hand moving to bring Kanda’s forehead to his shoulder. With his emotions unrefined and unguarded, Kanda collapsed. His sword fell from his hand and he couldn’t help but hang on to one of the only people to ever see him shed a tear._

_Allen nodded gently as the sobs broke free from his friend. He and Kanda may not always get along, but they were that, even when they didn’t want to admit it. Stroking the hair that was usually pulled up in a high ponytail, the younger of the two nodded his head and whispered words of comfort._

_When Kanda was finally done with the tears he pulled away, shoving at the comforting presence in the room. His emotions were still unchecked, but they were in a state that he could deal with. “Alright you’ve done your good deed for the day, now get lost.” He turned away, slightly ashamed that this bean sprout of a kid had seen him so vulnerable. Seemingly not willing to push his luck, Allen turned and left without a word. As soon as he was gone Kanda collapsed to the floor and bit into his lip. He suddenly felt so alone. The loneliness crept into his heart and nearly made him cry out. He almost wanted to beg Allen to come back, but his pride wouldn’t allow him to do so. Deciding that he might as well crawl into bed and let the feeling of sleepiness drag away a little of what he was feeling, Kanda let his eyes close, hoping that when they opened he could push this memory away and never bring it up again._

_After falling into a terribly dreamless sleep, Kanda was awakened by the feeling of lips on his own. Starting in his sleep, Kanda sat up and struck out at the intruder. When his eyes adjusted to the dark, he spotted Allen leaning over him. The sixteen year old didn’t say anything, he didn’t smile, he just caught the other’s hand and leaned forward to press their lips together._

_Kanda fought against the contact. His mind was alive now, he tried to hit the younger, but his other hand was caught and before long, Allen was climbing over top of him, straddling his waist, both of Kanda’s wrists in his iron clad grip. Yu didn’t want to succomb to the feeling. He didn’t want to be in this situation, but his body had other plans. He found himself relaxing, allowing Allen to kiss him and taste him and move against him. His hands were let go and they stayed against the mattress before Allen pressed against him. The his hands, moving of their own accord, cupped the back of Allen’s skull. His mouth opened and the two of them shared a series of deep, harsh kisses._

_Yu pulled back, his eyes wide and his mouth still open and wet. Allen took the moment to undo the buttons on his shirt, throwing the garment to the floor as he shed it. Kanda took in the sight of him. Scared, fit and one arm black as night in accordance with his innocence. Before he could help it, he reached forward and traced Allen’s sides. Beneath the touch, Allen moaned under his breath and leaned forward to kiss the swordsman yet again. This time their kissing was passionate and hard. They couldn’t help but pull at each other’s clothing. Kanda managed to rip open Allen’s pants while his own were yanked off. He was glad he often never wore a shirt to bed._

_Suddenly they were skin on skin and even then they were too hot. Between the moaning, groaning and nipping, they couldn’t keep the pleasure of their nakedness to themselves. Neither cared that someone could hear them or that this wasn’t exactly looked well upon by the people they worked for. Who gave a damn. Something this damn good couldn’t be ignored._

_Finally gaining his ground, Kanda reached up and pulled Allen to him then flipped their positions. The white haired teenager lay waiting, lips swollen, cheeks red and chest heaving in need. Kanda took a moment to confirm that he was going to do this. He didn’t want to think about it too much. God knows he had never thought he was capable of this again, but now he didn’t know how he could have never done this. All those times that he and Allen fought, he should have snatched a kiss or made love to him just to quiet the rage and passion inside of him. It was all Allen’s fault in the first place. If he weren’t so fucking good at keeping promises and retaining his pride and honor...Yu would have never felt the need to fight with him, prod him to get a reaction from his sad grey eyes._

_“Yu…” Allen touched the other’s cheek. “Please.”_

_The one worded plea was enough. Kanda reached between Allen’s legs and pressed one finger inside him. He watched as his bed partner bucked up. His mouth dropped open and his hands came to hold Kanda at his shoulders. When Yu added the second finger, Allen choked out his name. His breath came in harsh pants and his teeth were now bared as he dealt with the digits inside him. The third finger seemed the hardest for Allen. His cheeks colored and his mouth snapped shut as his teeth worried over his bottom lip. He reached between them and held Kanda’s hand still for a long while, breathing in and out several times before allowing the ministrations to continue. To save him from the slight pain, Kanda pulled his hand out and reached to his bedside table where he pulled out a bottle of lotion. He wasn’t expecting to have sex. If he was honest he hadn’t thought about it in a very long time, he didn’t exactly have everything he needed, but for these circumstances, it would do. Applying a generous amount to his fingers, Kanda pressed the fingers into the other yet again. This seemed easier, they slid deeper and Allen seemed very grateful for the care. This time the scissoring went smoother, especially when Allen arched his back and let out a loud cry as Kanda’s fingers brushed against his prostate._

_This happened a few times and as Allen moaned, arched and twisted under his grasp, Yu could no longer take it. He bit into his lip and pulled the digits away. The lotion was back in his hand as he poured a generous amount into his palm. He smoothed it over his erection, hissing as it was cold at first. His hand worked the cream all around as his head remained thrown back. He could have orgasmed right then and there if it weren’t for the hand that caught his own and then wrapped around his cock. Kanda’s head tipped down and he watched as Allen’s pupils dilated and chest still heaving pulled the throbbing organ towards his prepared body, eyes large and greedy. Moaning at the sight, Yu nodded once, words no longer necessary and took Allen’s thighs in his hands. He pressed himself forward._

_The tight muscles around him were hot and tight. He hadn’t felt this is so long and Kanda wasted no time. Once he was seated and Allen was ready he pulled back and pushed forward once again. The first few thrusts were slow and hard. Nothing would have made Kanda happier than to destroy the willing body beneath him, but he wanted to listen to the erotic screams of the Destroyer of Time. He wanted Allen to cry out and move with him. It only took a few thrusts before the other arched up, his arms clamping over his bed partner’s back._

_Kanda wouldn’t have thought when this began that they would make love and he was glad that they weren’t. The two of them were too impatient and too damn cut off from their true feelings to do such a thing. Instead they were rocking hard, the bed knocking against the wall and the sounds of sex flying into the air as they steamed the sheets with sweat. Kanda thrust hard and steady, one hand digging into the mattress while the other stroked Allen’s erection._

_Thier orgasms struck hard and it shocked them both. Lightning hit Kanda’s spine and he dug deeper into Allen’s body, sweat dripping from his brow as he pressed forward into sweet release. When he was struck he felt his teeth rip into his lip, blood welling to the surface as he froze for what felt like an eternity and then suddenly he was collapsing, boneless and tired. He vaguely wondered if he’d forgotten about Allen, but then he felt the trembling and the spreading of warmth between their stomachs as release took the jester’s body. They both now lay panting, sweaty and comfortable as the euphoria faded away._

_Breathing hard, Yu rolled off of Allen, resting at the other’s side. His mind did it’s best to catch up to what just happened between them and he couldn’t help but think hard about this situation. Looking over to the other Kanda tried to keep his voice level, but it trembled in his post coital state. “Why?”_

_Allen smiled calmly, his eyes drooping slowly. “You needed comfort. I wanted to be that for you.” He turned on his side, lacing the fingers of their hands together as he yawned widely. “Stop thinking for a minute Yu and just feel.” He snuggled close and sighed gently as his eyes closed. “We can think tomorrow.”_

_Kanda sighed and relaxed as Allen conformed to his side. The beansprout was right, they could definitely think tomorrow. He closed his eyes and let sleep take him._

 

 

Kanda woke with a start. His hand went to his heart as his chest struggled to breathe as he returned to his current predicament. His eyes scoured the room and spotted the source of his discomfort. Allen was sitting by the fire, sewing together a set of furs like nothing was happening. When Kanda’s eyes laid on him he looked up and dropped what he was doing, crawling over to the couch to check on his patient.

“Are you alright?” His hand reached up to press against Kanda’s forehead. “You look feverish.” The hand was smacked away before he could get a decent read on the other’s temp.

“Get away from me!” Kanda felt guilt punch holes in his gut. Allen was still so kind to him, even after that fated morning when he woke to an empty room, Kanda gone, never to be heard from for several months. Yu had wanted to wake him, kiss him goodbye, but the fact that his guard had been let down once again and filled with Allen, made him get dressed and walk out without saying goodbye.

Allen pulled his arm back, eyes wide. “Relax, you just looked a little sick.”

“I am sick! Sick of you, you little bastard! Sick of you doing this to me!”

Allen narrowed his eyes then. He was normally a cheerful person, but Kanda had always been the one to bring the anger out in him. He did it so fast that Allen rarely had time to keep himself in check. “I did this to you?”

Yu groaned and reached for his sword. Before he could get to it, Allen grabbed it and threw it across the cabin. He mounted Kanda’s waist without hesitation and pinned him down. “Are you sure you aren’t the cause of all this Yu?”

Growling angrily the swordsman struggled against the hands that held him in place. “You bastard! Get off of me!” He was the cause of all of this. If his pride weren’t as big as the Millenium Earl, he’d perhaps have said goodbye that day and returned to take Allen into his bed many times more, finding a source of comfort in these terrible times.

“No.” Allen sighed and relaxed slightly. “I know what this is about. You were thinking about our first night together.” He shook his head. “It was eons ago Kanda. Relax.” He jumped back and landed lightly on his feet. Without explanation he grabbed a bowl and ladle and went to the stew pot on the stove. Carefully he filled it and grabbed a spoon. He turned back to Kanda with a sigh. “I didn’t save you because of some pent up feelings. I did it because you needed help.” He set the bowl down next to the exorcist and shook his head. He went back to his sewing and ignored Kanda.

Kanda grit his teeth as he picked up the bowl, ready to hurl it across the room. Before he could the smell of it wafted into his nose and his stomach grumbled. Sighing he took a spoonful and put it into his mouth. It barely took him a few minutes before the bowl was empty. Allen moved quickly, snatching the bowl and refilling it. They didn’t speak for another few minutes.

“You should have left me in the snow.” Kanda finally left the couch to put his empty bowl on the table and retrieve Mugen. It would have saved him from going completely nuts in only a few hours.

“I doubt you would have liked to freeze to death.” Allen stood and held up the collection of furs he’d been working on. “Here, you can wear this until you get back to civilization.” It was a cloak. Not completely well made, but enough so that it was protection against the cold.

Yu looked down at the ground. Now he really felt terrible. He’d been nothing but an asswhole and yet Allen was still doing things for him. He was still being kind for no damn reason. “Why?” It was the only word he could think of.

“I asked you not to make this awkward.” Allen dropped the pelts and collapsed to the floor where he drew his knees to his chest and placed his forehead against them. He took a few minutes to breathe before looking back up, his eyes slightly glassy and dazed. “Do you honestly think it doesn’t affect me when you're around. When you're right here and I can’t...” His arms stretched out, his fingers opening and closing like a child’s. “I can’t even touch you Yu.”

The accommodator's eyes went wide. He stayed rooted to the spot he was in, his arms flexing and relaxing as he reeled in the emotions that wanted to spring forward. “Why would you still want to…” His voice trailed off. He honestly had no idea what to say. What could he say?

“Because, I can’t let what’s happening to me taint you.” Allen laughed slightly. “I came to this area to think. I need to get what’s happening to me under control.” He looked up, tears finally shining in his eyes. “Yu, I know you need to leave. In fact I want you to. I want you to go and continue to live and do what you do best. You don’t need to be tangled up in someone as complicated and pathetic as me.”

Kanda grit his teeth. “You're still so damn self righteous.” He shook his head as his hair shielded his eyes. “You're giving up so damn easily. Has it ever occured to you that I still want you, no matter how complicated you are!” Now he was crying. God Damn him. Only Allen could make this come out in him. Only the fucking bean sprout that he’d accidently fallen in love with could make him more fucked up in the head then he already was. After all they’d been through and after everything that was said and done, Kanda had never given up. He’d never touched another person because he knew he only wanted Allen. He only wanted the short, annoying little bastard that had stolen his heart without his permission. Who else could he break down in front of? Who else could he need till it ached inside him? Allen understood his pain, he understood the horror in his life, he understood everything without a word said between them. What more could Kanda want? What more did he need?

Smiling sadly at the familiar parts of that speech, Allen nodded. “I’m sorry Yu. I guess I thought I was protecting you.”

“I don’t need you to protect me you idiot!” Stomping across the room, Kanda shoved Allen back with one hard kick, before pouncing on top of him, his mouth devouring the other’s harshly. This was the only way he could make things up to Allen. This was how he could make up for leaving him that morning without a goodbye. It was the only way to make him see that he couldn’t exist without knowing what this could have, should have and still could be. No, Kanda didn’t need to be protected, what he needed was to be loved by Allen.

 

 

Kanda vaguely heard the buttons on the younger’s shirt popping open as he ripped the fabric in half….

 

 

Afterwards, when they were sweaty, tired and breathing hard from mutual release, Allen turned on his side and looked into the face of the one man who’d never betrayed him. “Why did you leave that morning without a goodbye?” He’d thought a lot about that incident and while some would be angry, he never felt like it was a terrible thing. He had no idea what he would have said and he was sure that Yu didn’t either. But the way they parted had fit them both at the time. Romance was too hard to come by in their business, so relationships were not exactly easy or good. Death was always a possibility and because death was a possibility that left them open to the Earl, who would do his best to try and take advantage if he could.

Shrugging as his eyes opened to stare at the ceiling Kanda felt the words bubble to his lips. “Maybe I just didn’t think I deserved you.”

“Really? And being a noah makes me so great.” He still had to come to grips with what he was. He was eons away from being at peace with it.

Smirking, Yu nodded once. “I don’t care about that part of you. I don’t love him.” Kanda turned his head. “I love you.”  

Allen laughed gently. “Who knew you could be so sentimental.”

Grumbling under his breath, Kanda turned his face away. “Don’t get used to it.” As things died down Yu felt dread over take his heart. Just because he was here at this very moment didn’t mean he could stay. He had a calling in life and that was to destroy Akuma. Being swept up in love and all the frivolity that came with it was not an option. “Allen-...”

“It’s been a few days, if your not heard from soon, they will come looking for you.” Allen smiled gently. His hand moved over his lover’s heart. His sad smile returned as he moved closer to the swordmaster. “I won’t say that I’m am happy about it, but you need to go.”

Kanda felt the edges of his sanity being pushed again. Could he really leave Allen all alone in the cold? Could he walk away and condemn himself to the possibility of never seeing him again? He almost wanted to say that he couldn’t. But his hand itched to wield Mugen again. He was already wondering what his next mission could possibly be. “Will you still be here?” He could disappear for a while and visit if he ever had the chance. It wouldn’t normally be part of his personality, but for Allen, to feel him, love on him and feel the burn of desire in the Destroyer’s eyes, he would gladly take a few side trips.

Allen shrugged. “I can’t stay anywhere for long. The Earl is trying to find me and so is The Order. So I have to keep moving but…” He smirked and traced the tattoo over his lover’s heart. “I promise to get a hold of you whenever I come across you. Your travelling and so am I, I am sure there is a little time in between for us.”

Kanda didn’t like not knowing when he would see Allen again. The world may not be all that big to him anymore, but it was still big enough. However, they had no choice. This was a risk all by itself. Laying his hand over the one at his heart Kanda nodded gently. “And if I see you, I will do the same.”  

They kissed gently to seal the promise. They would see each other again no matter what.    

After another few hours of rest Kanda managed to clean himself up and get dressed along with the animal pelts Allen had sewn together for him. Even though Allen said it was only temporary until he could find something more to his tastes, Yu was sure he would treasure the gift if only to smell his lover on it when he returned to the order.

As Yu readied himself Allen sat on the floor of the cabin, his knees drawn to his chest, his head down. Finally, it was time. Allen stood and without hesitating wrapped his arms around Yu’s neck and kissed him hard on the mouth. Kanda responded by kissing him back just as hard. When they separated Yu all but ran out of the door. He couldn’t stand to see that look on Allen’s face, that look of abandonment and longing.

  
  


_**Epilogue** _

  
  


Kanda growled under his breath as he marched through the rain. Behind him General Tiedoll, Maria and Chaozii complained that he was moving too fast and he didn’t want to spend time with his ‘family.’ That wasn’t Yu’s problem. The problem was that he hadn’t been laid in over a year and the one person he wanted to lay he’d been unable to locate despite putting forth a tremendous amount of effort. Then of course there was the damn rain. He’d been soaked to the bone for three days straight. He had a right to be pissed off a little.

But right before he could turn around and yell at his ‘father’ for annoying him to death and back he turned the corner and was quickly snatched into a darkened alley. Before he could even try to fight, he saw white hair and he felt a shiver rack his body. It took only a second for him to smash his lips to Allen’s, his hands going everywhere at once. Against him Allen let out a low chuckle as his shirt was ripped at. He pulled away and put a finger to his lips. He pressed something into Kanda’s hand and disappeared a second later. He stuffed the note into his glove to read when he didn’t have to worry about his three companions breathing down his neck. As he exited the alley he felt an uncharacteristic grin work its way onto his face.

“Ah yes, this town is lovely Kanda. I am glad you found this view.” Tiedoll appeared and they all turned to the ‘veiw’ the General was speaking of.

It was a good thing Allen seemed to think ahead sometimes. The alley was directly across from a bridge that even in the doom and gloom of the pouring rain looked spectacular against the backdrop of the forest. Kanda took this moment to wipe the smile from his face and grumble about them not having time to sightsee. In his glove he felt the tiny piece of paper against his palm. He looked down at the hidden note and his heart began to thump.

 

 

_**~Owari~** _


End file.
